The Resolution of the Prom: A Clone High Fanfic
by Mad Dr. Matt
Summary: Do not read this fanfic if you haven't seen the season finale of Clone High! This is my take on how the events will be resolved. A bizarre new character of my own creation is introduced. Rated PG just to be safe.


Note: The Mad Doctor does not own Clone High. This great show and all its characters belong to their respective companies: Nelvana, MTV, Phil Lord and Chris Miller etc. This fanfiction will be written in the style of a screenplay. Since I don't feel comfortable in writing down swearing and bad language, all intended will be indicated by a (bleep!).  
  
The Resolution of the Prom  
A Clone High fanfiction by Mad Dr. Matt  
  
(The title card in white letters on a red background fades in. The narrator's voice is heard.)  
  
Narrator: The following short story is one loyal fan's version of how the startling conclusion of the very special Clone High season finale will be resolved. This is not meant to be taken as a serious part of the story arc of Clone High. This loyal fan will incarnate himself as a character who play a big part in this story. Man, this guy must really care about the clones to write this. Even if this story is completely unbelievable. He's insane! I mean, the very idea of.ah just read on.  
  
(The title card fades out into darkness. A pair of angry looking red eyes appears on the screen. A gruff, evil voice speaks out. He shall be simply known as the Mysterious Dark Creature.)  
  
Mysterious Dark Creature: I will save them.  
  
(The screen pulls to the left revealing a gray hallway with many doors. Halfway into one of the doors is the lower half of Principal Cinnamon J. Scudworth. He is dressed in a white tux and wearing a golden crown on his head.)  
  
Scudworth: Everybody freeze!  
  
(Camera closes in on Scudworth as he slams the door shut. The room actually leads to a flash freezer in which Abe, Joan, Gandhi, Cleo, JFK and the other clones are inside along with the Evil Board of Shadowy Figures, John Stamos and a host of others. The small square window fogs over. Scudworth laughs maniacally. Mr. Butlertron wheels up to Scudworth.)  
  
Mr. B: I don't get it, Wesley. What good are the clones to your amusement park plan if they are frozen?  
  
Scudworth: Mr. B! Haven't you heard of plan Bs? With the clones frozen in ice, they'll be easier to put on display. And even better, I am finally rid of the Shadowy Figures at last. And yet I can't help but feel sorry for poor Stamos. He froze himself to save me from the Shadowy Figures even after I poked his eye out with my crown.  
  
(Scudworth hangs his head in sadness. Then he suddenly perks up.)  
  
Scudworth: Oh well. At least I can display him in an honorable fashion in my Cloney Island Amusement Park. Now Mr. B, let's go get a forklift.  
  
(Scudworth and Mr. Butlertron walk down the hallway. Scudworth chuckles to himself at his triumph. He is about to turn down the dark hallway to the left. Suddenly, a low growl is heard from the darkness to the left.)  
  
Scudworth: Mr. B? Tell me that was your stomach.  
  
Mr. B: I have no stomach.  
  
(The same red eyes from the beginning appear in the darkness. Scudworth's teeth start to chatter while Mr. Bultertron's eyes open wide. A horrible roar is heard from the darkness. The scene shifts to the floor where Scudworth's shadow is. The shadow of a pair of horrible clawed arms reach out from the darkness, grab Scudworth around the shoulders and drags him into the darkness. The crown falls off his head. The scene shifts to Mr. Butlertron in front of the darkness. The sounds of fighting, Scudworth screaming and the Mysterious Dark Creature roaring are heard.)  
  
Mysterious Dark Creature: Where are they?  
  
Scudworth: Who?  
  
(Scudworth temporarily flies out of the darkness. He is sporting a black eye and fat lip. A slight trickle of blood drips out of the corner of his mouth. But he soon starts to be dragged back into the darkness.)  
  
Scudworth: Mr. B! Help me!  
  
Mr. B: Sorry, Wesley. I am not programmed to combat mysterious dark creatures.  
  
(Scudworth is completely dragged back into the darkness. The Mysterious Dark Creature repeats his question.)  
  
Mysterious Dark Creature: You know (bleep!) well who I am talking about. Where are the clones? You'd better tell me or I'm going to start using lethal force.  
  
Scudworth: No! Anything but that! They're frozen in the flash freezer! Third door on your right!  
  
Mysterious Dark Creature: Flash freezer! You fiend! I'm going to kick your (bleep!) if they're dead.  
  
(Scudworth is once again tossed out of the darkness. He is more beat up than the first time. He slides across the floor and lands at Mr. Bultertron's wheels. He is unconscious. Mr. Bultertron looks at his fallen master and then toward the darkness. Footsteps approach. The camera shifts to ground-level showing Mr. Butlertron in the middle of two night black clawed feet. Mr. Butlertron gasps as he catches a glimpse of the mysterious assailant.)  
  
Mr. B: Who are you?  
  
Mysterious Dark Creature: Never mind! You, Mr. Butlertron, will take Principal Scudworth home and tuck him into bed. Assure him that he has been dreaming the whole time.  
  
Mr. B: Dreaming? How will I explain all these injuries?  
  
(Camera shifts to a dark clawed hand. From the tip of one of the fingers, a green tentacle emerges from it and stretches out toward Scudworth. The tentacle enters into the back of Scudworth and after a few moments, Scudworth's injuries heal rapidly and disappear altogether. He still remains unconscious. Camera shifts to a ground level view of the hallway. The Mysterious Dark Creature's clawed feet walk down the hallway with a dark spiked tail dragging along. Some sort of black cloak hangs from above. The fingertips of his clawed hands can be seen indicating he has very long arms. Then Mr. Butlertron calls out.)  
  
Mr. B: Wait!  
  
(Camera shifts to a view of Mr. Butlertron with the shadow of the Mysterious Dark Creature on the floor. It has muscular body with horns on its head.)  
  
Mysterious Dark Creature: I told you to take Scudworth and scram! I have to get the clones out of there now!  
  
Mr. B: I want to help you. I never wanted this to happen to the students. Please. Let me help.  
  
(The camera zooms into one of the Mysterious Dark Creature's red eyes that reveal that he is wearing black framed glasses. It gazes in suspicion of the robot butler.)  
  
Mysterious Dark Creature: All right. You can help me. But you must promise not to tell anyone about me. And if you want to know who I am, you must take what I say and ask no more than what I tell you. Understand?  
  
(Camera shifts to Mr. Butlertron.)  
  
Mr. B: If I had lips, they would be sealed.  
  
(Camera shifts to a view of a mouth filled with sharp fangs.)  
  
Mysterious Dark Creature: Fine. But perhaps you might find me a bit overwhelming in my present state. Allow me to change a bit.  
  
(Camera shifts to a view of the Creature's shadow on the floor. The movement indicates he has turned away from Mr. Butlertron. Slowly, the shadow starts to change shape. The horns grow in. The muscular body shrinks inward. The arms grow shorter. The claws vanish. The Mysterious Dark Creature's shadow changes until it looks like the silhouette of a 16- year old boy. From here on, he shall be called Mysterious Figure. The Mysterious Figure does up his cloak and pulls the hood over his head. The camera shifts to Mr. Butlertron staring at the Mysterious Figure who is now seen in a full body shot. He is completely covered in a black cloak. The hood is pulled over his face. The only trace of flesh is his uncovered hands. Contrary to what Mr. Butlertron has seen, they are now human.)  
  
Mr. B: What kind of creature are you?  
  
(The Mysterious Figure talks in a much softer voice. But his voice is now similar as a mix of horror star Peter Lorre and Gollum from Lord of the Rings.)  
  
Mysterious Figure: Let's just say I'm not too different from your students, Mr. Butlertron. Now let's go defrost the clones.  
  
(Mr. Butlertron picks up Scudworth and wheels up to the Mysterious Figure. They both head toward the door of the flash freezer. As the Mysterious Figure starts to open it, Mr. Butlertron pipes up.)  
  
Mr. B: Does that mean you are a clone yourself? If you are, who are you a clone of?  
  
Mysterious Figure: I cannot answer the second question. But yes, I am a clone. One that was created in an entirely different way from your students, Mr. Butlertron.  
  
Mr. B: Mind if I call you Wesley?  
  
Mysterious Figure: (scoffs) Why not? You call everyone else Wesley. If you need to call me something, you may call me that.  
  
Mr. B: How did you know I call everyone Wesley, Wesley?  
  
"Wesley": Because I have been watching all of you from a distance for a long time. There isn't anything about your little high school or your students that I don't know about. I know of the Shadowy Figures' plan to use the clones in an army, Scudworth's plan to use them in an amusement park, and everything about the clones' trials and tribulations as they struggle with the lives of modern teenagers.  
  
Mr. B: Why do you keep your distance? And why do you want to help the clones?  
  
"Wesley": My past is a shadowy one, filled with horrors beyond your wildest imagination. It is something I do not wish to reveal. But I keep my distance because.well you saw what I did to Scudworth. That horrible form is one of the many faces I wear and I do not want to hurt anybody. I feel it is my duty to help my fellow clones. Even though we are products of science, I do not wish for them to go through pains similar to what I've experienced in my past. Now, no more questions. I hope we're not too late.  
  
("Wesley" opens the door to the flash freezer. A cloud of cold air bursts from the doorway. "Wesley" fans it away and looks into the freezer.)  
  
"Wesley": (gasps) Oh my God!  
  
(Camera changes to "Wesley's" POV. What he sees is a collection of people frozen in ice. Most of them are clones. Among them are the Shadowy Figures and various other characters. Lying on the floor near a lever is the frozen body of John Stamos. His right eye is missing. In the center of the flash freezer is a cot in which Joan of Arc and JFK are in naked. The blankets cover their frozen bodies. Gandhi and genetic mutant Marie Curie look on in horror, their faces frozen in looks of fright. Abe Lincoln stands frozen in his underwear looking in horror as if he just realized something. Cleopatra looks on in anger. Scene shifts back to "Wesley" who breathes out. He wraps his arms around himself as he walks toward the lever and pulls it up. It deactivates the freezer. He then walks to Abe and presses his ear on Abe's back.)  
  
"Wesley": They're still alive!  
  
(He turns to Mr. Butlertron.)  
  
"Wesley": Mr. Bultertron, take Scudworth somewhere safe and get some flammable materials. Take them into the ballroom, make some fire barrels and I will bring them in once they thaw a bit. Make sure this place is so hot, they'd think they died and gone to h-  
  
Mr. B: Don't say that! This is a PG rated story and the author does not approve of words like that.  
  
"Wesley": Oh sorry. Is he the reason I've been saying bleep all the time?  
  
Mr. B.: Probably. Anyway, I'll get those flammable materials right away, Wesley.  
  
(Mr. Butlertron wheels off to do what "Wesley" wants. "Wesley" turns to the frozen people.)  
  
"Wesley": I never thought I'd live to see anything worse than all the things I've experienced in my troubled past. But this horrible sight! It pains me deeply. But fear not my brother and sister clones. I have come to free you from this icy tomb. For even though you do not know me, I've grown to know all of you.  
  
("Wesley" walks toward the frozen Abe.)  
  
"Wesley": Abraham Lincoln, one of the greatest U.S. presidents, the Great Emancipator. For a long time, I've watched as you, the tall, awkward guy, try to fit in among your peers. I was amazed when you won Cleopatra the most popular girl in school. But, even though you had various chances with Cleo, you never abandoned your friends with the exception of tonight. But, from the look on your face as you stare at the naked redhead in the cot, it looks like you have realized which girl you truly care the most for.  
  
("Wesley" then walks toward Gandhi who is holding hands with Marie Curie.)  
  
"Wesley": Mahatma Gandhi, the man who attempted to free India from the British Empire through nonviolent resistance. At first, when I saw you, I was thoroughly disappointed. Instead of even trying to live up to your clonefather, you have become a nonstop party machine. What a disappointment. But I watched you at this prom. And seeing how you have hooked up with Marie Curie, the least attractive girl in Clone High, you have learned a lot. I'm impressed  
  
("Wesley" looks at the grinning JFK in the cot.)  
  
"Wesley": John Fitzgerald Kennedy, one of America's most tragic political figures. Sure you're a jerk and a (bleep!) playboy. But like your clonefather, you have experienced various tragedies. You lost Cleo to Abe and even more tragic, you lost your best friend Ponce de Leon. But still, you keep up a positive yet annoying attitude. Optimism is something I admire even if I never am optimistic. Now if you'd just give up the playboy attitude, I will be further impressed.  
  
("Wesley" starts speaking to everyone in general.)  
  
"Wesley": None of you deserve this icy fate. Nor the fate the Board of Shadowy Figures or Scudworth had in mind for you. But I assure you, when I get through, this will all seem like a bad dream. Although, I see some exceptions.  
  
("Wesley" gazes toward the frozen Cleo.)  
  
"Wesley": Cleopatra! Queen of Egypt and known to be the most glamorous woman in history. And like your clonemother, you are also the world's biggest flirt! Even though you seem to love Abe, I believe you can't remain faithful to any man! I've heard of all your previous liaisons with other men. If my heart was cold as this freezer, I would let you remain frozen for all time. But I do believe in second chances. And therefore, you shall be spared from this fate, Cleo. Believe it or not, there is someone who angers me more than you do.  
  
("Wesley" shifts his gaze to the frozen head of the Evil Board of Shadowy Figures.)  
  
"Wesley": The Evil Board of Shadowy Figures! You created these clones with the only intention of using them in an army. Well, I've got news for you, buddy! You cloned the wrong people. We're mostly all good guys and gals. Except for Cleo. But I won't allow you to remain frozen. But I have something else in mind. I'm going to put you guys through the same pain you have inflicted on these clones and myself.  
  
("Wesley" looks all around the clones. His gaze shifts to Marie Antoinette who is carrying her severed head in her arms. He presses his ear against her back. He is surprised when he hears a heartbeat.)  
  
"Wesley": How is it possible that she is still alive despite having her head detached from her body? I saw the whole thing. Winston Churchill accidentally decapitated her with a helicopter blade. Well, don't worry, Miss Antoinette. My healing powers will reattach your head to your neck. And that goes the same for your eye, Mr. Stamos.  
  
("Wesley" turns to the motionless body of John Stamos.)  
  
"Wesley": I can't believe what Scudworth did to you. Too much pain has been inflicted tonight. But the one good thing about pain is that it can be healed. And it is also time for all the pain one of you has been suffering to end once and for all.  
  
("Wesley" walks over to the cot and looks in the direction of the sad- looking Joan. He places his hand on her frozen cheek.)  
  
"Wesley": Joan of Arc, the maid of Orleans, the young girl who led France to freedom and ended being burned at the stake for heresy. You are the one who I am most impressed with. I know that you have seeming lost faith in trying to win Abe's heart judging by the fact you're au natural in this cot with Kennedy. But like pain, faith can be healed. For I now see that the man of your dreams has finally come to his senses. With my healing powers, I can erase the memories of all the pain. But I won't erase this moment. If Abe cares about you the way he does now, he'll forgive you. And I hope you'll forgive him.  
  
(He pulls his hand away from Joan's cheek and looks at it. It is covered with water. The ice is melting. "Wesley" starts speaking to everyone in general once again.)  
  
"Wesley": You'll soon be all free. And sadly, you'll never know who your savior was. For I keep my distance and remain within the shadows of Clone High not out of fear of rejection. But for fear of what I might do to you, my brother and sister clones, I must confine myself to the darkness of loneliness.  
  
("Wesley" hangs his head at the sad thought. A small tear drops from his hidden face. Mr. Butlertron reenters the freezer sans Scudworth.)  
  
Mr. B: The fire barrels are all ready, Wesley.  
  
"Wesley": Good. What did you do with Scudworth?  
  
Mr. B: He is in the main hallway. He is still unconscious.  
  
"Wesley": My healing powers always give a kind of anesthetic whenever I use them. He probably won't wake up for a while. Find some blankets, Mr. Butlertron. We must try to warm them up as much as possible.  
  
Mr. B: Okay, Wesley. Blankets coming right up.  
  
(Mr. Butlertron wheels off.)  
  
"Wesley": It is time. Time to thaw, my would-be friends. I can't give you much. But I can set you free.  
  
("Wesley" raises his hands. His hands change into a multitude of flesh- colored tentacles. They spread out all over the freezer and start to pick up everyone. They all come off the floor easily and they aren't as stiff as they were. The Shadowy Figures are the only ones who are spared by the tentacles.)  
  
"Wesley": I'll be back for you fiends later. I've got a score to settle with you.  
  
("Wesley" then walks out the door of the freezer followed by the frozen people in the mess of tentacles. After he and the frozen people are out, a tentacle inches in and reactivates the freezer by pulling the lever. It closes the door after it. The scene changes to ballroom where the prom was held. On the dance floor are several barrels whose contents are blazing with fire. Mr. Butlertron is adding various things to the barrels.)  
  
Mr. B: I hope this is warm enough to thaw everybody.  
  
(Camera shifts to a view of double doors which open. It reveals "Wesley" and his mess of tentacles containing the frozen clones and others. Mr. Butlertron gasps.)  
  
"Wesley": Whew! It's like an oven in here! Excellent temperatures for defrosting.  
  
("Wesley" uses his tentacles to place the frozen people around the fire barrels. After he has placed everyone, his tentacles shrink and reform back into human hands. Mr. Butlertron wheels around covering everybody with blankets. After the blankets have been distributed, Mr. Butlertron wheels up to "Wesley")  
  
Mr. B: What do we do now, Wesley?  
  
"Wesley": We wait until they thaw enough. Then I'll use my powers to heal them all and erase the memory of the Shadowy Figures' attack. It is best that they don't remember them. They are not ready to know what the Shadowy Figures had in store for them.  
  
Mr. B: Tell me something, Wesley. How is it you have all these strange powers and none of the other clones do?  
  
"Wesley": (sighs) Remember what I told you about me being created in a way that differed from how these clones were created? These clones and I have the same creator: the Evil Board of Shadowy Figures. And when they created me, the process resulted in bizarre side effects. Those side effects were my powers of healing and shape shifting into horrible monsters. I can also read minds and manipulate memories with my tentacles.  
  
Mr. B: Oh, you mean like in that movie, X-Men?  
  
"Wesley": Exactly. When Scudworth wakes up, he won't remember seeing me, the Shadowy Figures, or his hatred of John Stamos. But I think I've said too much. I must go back to the freezer and get Joan of Arc's and JFK's clothing. I don't want them to wake up naked in the midst of so many people. I don't think JFK would mind. But I'm sure Joan would be humiliated.  
  
("Wesley" leaves the room through the doors. Abandoned Pools' music starts to play as "Wesley's" healing montage begins. Camera pans up to a clock above the walls. It is 10:30. As the time passes, transparent images of "Wesley" helping the frozen people is superimposed on the clock shot. At 10:45, the first image appears. It is of "Wesley" finishing putting Joan's black shirt back on her. She has become less frozen, but is still unconscious. One of "Wesley's" tentacles is in her back. The clock changes to 11:00. The transparent image shows "Wesley" with Marie Antoinette. Two tentacles have emerged from two of his fingers, one on each hand. One has entered into her back and the other is in the back of her head. The two parts inch toward each other until they come together at the neck. "Wesley" is successful in reattaching her head. The clock changes to 11:20. The transparent image is a close up of John Stamos' mangled face. His wounds start to heal and his right eye grows back. The camera pulls back to show "Wesley" with one of his tentacles in John Stamos' back. Several other images pass by showing other people with "Wesley's" tentacles in their backs: Abe, Gandhi, Marie Curie, Cleo, JFK, Julius Caesar, Van Gogh, Moses, Genghis Khan, Ashley Angel, Tom Green, Mandy Moore, Geshy, Mr. Sheepman, Glen the Janitor, a dolphin etc. Finally, the montage stops. The clock shows the time as being 12:00. Scene shifts to the main room with everyone lying on the ground. "Wesley" and Mr. Butlertron look over them.  
  
"Wesley": They'll be waking soon. Just a few finishing touches.  
  
("Wesley" sprouts tentacles from the tips of all his fingers and stretches them to either side of him. Camera shifts to the tentacles to the left wrapping around Abe. Camera shifts to the tentacles to the right wrapping around Joan. The tentacles bring Abe and Joan together. The tentacles manipulate their limp arms and move them into a loving embrace.)  
  
"Wesley": That's more like it. Now there's just one last thing I have to do before I take my leave, Mr. Butlertron.  
  
("Wesley" walks up to the stage and reaches into his cloak with his right hand. He has his back to the camera. When he pulls his hand, it seems to be grasping something that is not visible at this time. He then reaches into his cloak with his left hand. When he pulls this hand out, it is grasping a long knife. Camera shifts to show Mr. Butlertron. He gasps. Camera shifts to a wall with "Wesley's" shadow. He is raising the knife above his head slowly and then he starts to bring it down toward his other hand. Camera shifts to ground level where drips of red liquid fall on the floor along with a plastic bag with a hole punctured in it. This is what "Wesley" had in his other hand. Camera shifts to a side view of "Wesley" who is moving his right hand as if writing something. The wall is not visible Mr. Butlertron wheels up behind "Wesley")  
  
Mr. B: Is that what I think it is?  
  
"Wesley": Blood? Yes. Fake blood, actually. I know the perfect recipe for making the most realistic fake blood. I'd use my own. But I can't get at it. The moment I get any kind of wound on myself, it heals up immediately. All I can get is one little drop. This knife is fake knife made of plastic. I can make any kind of prop for any kind of horror film.  
  
("Wesley" continues to scrawl whatever he is writing on the wall. After a few moments, he stops.)  
  
"Wesley": Done!  
  
(Mr. Butlertron gasps as he takes a look at "Wesley's" writing.)  
  
Mr. B: Why have you written that on the wall, Wesley? Something that will horrify anyone who reads it. Why would you want that to be the first thing the clones see when they come to?  
  
("Wesley" leans forward on the wall.)  
  
"Wesley": Because.it is my instinct. Throughout my life, through indescribable methods, I have been taught to obey an uncontrollable notion. To scare! To terrify! To creep! That is why I must isolate myself. I try to fight the urges to scare. But they always overcome me.  
  
("Wesley" starts to sob.)  
  
Mr. B: Tell me. Who are you? I promise I won't tell anyone. Just tell me who you are and show me what you look like underneath that hood.  
  
("Wesley" sighs and then he turns to Mr. Butlertron. The camera angle changes so it shows Mr. Butlertron. "Wesley's" shadow is shown in front of him. He is raising his hands to the edges of his hood. He grasps the edge of the hood, ready to pull it down at any minute.)  
  
"Wesley": My name.  
  
(He quickly pulls the hood down. Mr. Butlertron gasps. Camera shifts to close up of a brown eye behind black-framed glasses. The camera pulls back to reveal the face of a 16 year-old boy with black hair. He looks as normal as any person.)  
  
"Wesley": .is Matt Frankenclone  
  
Mr. B: Frankenclone? I don't recall any historical figures with that name.  
  
Matt: There aren't any. But I assure you that I am a clone. Just significantly different from all the others. I'd like to explain why. But I can't.  
  
(Matt turns away and leans against the wall.)  
  
Matt: I know what you're thinking Mr. Butlertron. How can someone who looks so non-threatening consider himself a threat? Truth is, I fear what I might do to the clones should my terrifying instincts overcome me. It appears that my destiny is to be alone forever.  
  
(Matt sobs even more. Mr. Butlertron wheels over to him and stretches his mechanical arm. He places his hand on Matt's shoulder.)  
  
Mr. B: You may feel like you're a threat. But tonight, by coming to save the clones from that freezer, you have shown tenderness and compassion. Take a look at those two over there.  
  
(Mr. Butlertron points toward Abe and Joan in their embrace. Matt looks at them and a smile rises on his face.)  
  
Matt: Thanks, Mr. B. But I still must retreat back into the shadows. There are still many demons and horrors I must combat before I can even consider revealing myself to the clones. But before I take my leave, I can do this one more act of compassion.  
  
(Matt dips his finger into the fake blood on the floor and starts to trace something below his initial message. After he is done, he stares at his handiwork with a smile.)  
  
Mr. B: They'll like that.  
  
Matt: Make sure they notice them. All four of them.  
  
(Matt pulls his hood onto his head. This time, his face isn't covered. He turns to Mr. Butlertron.)  
  
Matt: Well, Mr. B, thanks for your help.  
  
(Matt extends his hand. Mr. Butlertron shakes it.)  
  
Mr. B: No problem.  
  
Matt: But remember, not a word about me to anyone at all.  
  
Mr. B: I'll keep your secret until the day I am rusting and lying in a garbage dump.  
  
Matt: Remember this also: I'll always be watching the clones from afar be it hiding in a tree or crawling through the air ducts of the school. They have a guardian angel in me. Now I must go and take the Shadowy Figures with me. I'll take them to a place where I can keep them from harming the clones ever again. Plus, I have a little score to settle with them. Farewell, Mr. Butlertron. My best to you and the clones.  
  
(Matt walks out through the double doors leaving Mr. Butlertron alone with the thawed clones. Suddenly, Gandhi starts to stir.)  
  
Gandhi: Whoa man! What hit me?  
  
(Marie Curie wakes up beside him.)  
  
Marie: Gandhi? What happened?  
  
Gandhi: I don't know, Marie. The last thing I remember before blacking out was finding Joan and JFK in the freezer and then John Stamos pulling that lever. I have no idea what happened before that.  
  
Marie: I don't remember much before that either, Gandhi. But I do remember telling you that you'd always have a place in my heart.  
  
(Gandhi smiles at his newly-acquired love. Camera then shifts to JFK rubbing his head. The camera shows only his torso because he's still naked.)  
  
JFK: Oh! Did someone spike the martinis?  
  
(He looks down and sees that he is naked. Instead of being embarrassed, he grins.)  
  
JFK: Hey ladies, want a piece of me?  
  
(Camera pans to show Abe and Joan, slowly awakening in each other's arms. Joan looks around not knowing where she is seeing as how the last place she was before being frozen was naked in that cot. She is surprised to now find herself fully clothed and in the arms of her beloved Abe.)  
  
Joan: Abe?  
  
(Abe looks down into her eyes.)  
  
Abe: Joan?  
  
Joan: Oh Abe!  
  
(Joan clutches Abe tightly.)  
  
Abe: Joan.  
  
Cleo (off screen): Abe!  
  
(Abe and Joan turn around and see a newly thawed Cleo marching toward them. Surprisingly, she doesn't seem to be angry.)  
  
Abe: C-Cleo! Uh.  
  
Cleo: It's all right, Abe. I completely understand.  
  
Abe: You do, Cleo?  
  
Cleo: Yes. You just got nervous since it was your first time. But I'm willing to give you a second chance. Now come with me.  
  
(Abe looks at his present girlfriend and then at his best friend in his arms. Tears are starting to well up in Joan's eyes. He looks back and forth at both of them until a look of anger appears on his face. He looks at Cleo.)  
  
Abe: No, Cleo!  
  
(Cleo is shocked at this comment.)  
  
Cleo: What did you say?  
  
Abe: For the first time in a long time, my eyes can finally see the truth. You do remember I have eyes, don't you Cleo? In case you have forgotten, they're right under my eyebrows!  
  
Cleo: (gasps)  
  
Abe: I can finally see that you can't remain faithful to me or any man. The one who cared only about me and nobody else is the one I'm holding in my arms right now: Joan of Arc! My one true love.  
  
(Cleo's brow furrows in anger.)  
  
Cleo: Fine! If you want that little eyesore instead of a glamorous woman like me, Abe, then I won't stand in your way. Goodbye forever!  
  
(Cleo stomps away. Abe looks down at Joan who has started to cry.)  
  
Joan: Oh Abe! (sobs)  
  
Abe: (shushes) It's okay, Joan.  
  
Joan: Can you ever forgive me for.doing it with JFK?  
  
Abe: I'll admit I was stunned that you were doing it. Especially after I just realized how much I care for you, Joan.  
  
Joan: I only did it because I thought I'd never have a chance with you.  
  
Abe: I'm the one who should asking for forgiveness. All those times I hurt you because I was so smitten with Cleo. I now realize that you were the one I should asked to the prom right from the start. So the question now is can you forgive me? I'll completely understand if you don't.  
  
(Joan smiles at Abe.)  
  
Joan: How can I not forgive you? You, Abraham Lincoln, will be the man I'll always love, now and forever.  
  
Abe: And it's time I returned those feelings. I love you, Joan of Arc. I'm just sorry for not realizing it earlier.  
  
(Camera zooms as Abe and Joan lean in, eyes closed. Their lips are about to meet when suddenly, off screen, John Stamos calls out.)  
  
Stamos (off screen): Hey!  
  
(Abe and Joan look to the left. Camera quickly pans left to show John Stamos.)  
  
Stamos: My right eye is back!  
  
(Camera quickly pans to the right to show Marie Antoinette.)  
  
Marie Antoinette: And my head is back where it's supposed to be.  
  
(All the clones and other characters start to awaken. Camera focuses back on Abe and Joan.)  
  
Abe: How did we get unfrozen anyway? Who got us out of the freezer and set up all these fire barrels to thaw us? And who got you dressed and put us into this loving embrace?  
  
Joan: Maybe a Good Samaritan came along to help us.  
  
Gandhi (off screen): Hey guys! Come take a look at this!  
  
(Abe and Joan get up and walk to the right. Camera focuses on them joining Gandhi and Marie Curie looking stunned at something.)  
  
Gandhi: What do you make of this?  
  
(JFK and other characters gather behind them looking just as stunned at what they see.)  
  
Abe: Oh my God.  
  
Joan: What kind of person frees us from the freezer and then writes something like this?  
  
(Camera instantly shifts to a back view of the clones. In front of them is the wall where Matt had inscribed a message in his fake blood. His handiwork is now in full view. Written in the fake blood are the words in big letters, "STUDENTS OF CLONE HIGH, WELCOME TO MY NIGHTMARE!" Two indiscernible objects scrawled in the fake blood are below the initial message.)  
  
Marie: Who could have done this?  
  
Gandhi: Someone who's not all right in his head, obviously.  
  
Abe: But he got us out of the freezer and thawed us, so he or she can't be all bad.  
  
Joan: I guess we'll never know.  
  
(Gandhi walks up to the wall and wipes off a bit of the message with his finger. He sniffs it.)  
  
Marie: Gandhi? Is it.  
  
Gandhi: Fake blood. Looks convincing. But the odor is all wrong. Whoever bought this stuff should ask for a refund.  
  
(Suddenly, a loud scream is heard.)  
  
Abe: That's Cleo! She must be in danger. She might need our help.  
  
Joan: Oh all right. I suppose it's the right thing to do.  
  
(Everybody rushes out the door. Scene shifts to another set of double doors. The clones burst through with Abe, Joan, Gandhi and Marie in the lead. They stop and stare in shock. Camera shifts to a view of Cleo who is now drenched in fake blood. She is staring blankly and speaking unintelligibly.)  
  
Abe: Cleo, are you all right?  
  
(Cleo regains her composure and enters an angry outburst.)  
  
Cleo: Do I look all right, you imbecile?! Moments after I had my heart torn out by you, Abe Lincoln, I start to go home. And the minute I step outside, someone pours blood on me from above.  
  
(Gandhi dips his finger into some of the blood on the ground and sniffs it.)  
  
Gandhi: Same fake blood that those words were scrawled in.  
  
(Everybody looks up above. But they see no one at all.)  
  
Abe: Whoever did it, he's gone now. At least it wasn't real blood.  
  
Gandhi: Good thing Cleo doesn't have any telekinetic powers. Otherwise, we'd all be dead right now. (laughs)  
  
(Everybody else laughs except Cleo.)  
  
Cleo: This is the worst night of my life!  
  
(She stomps off leaving a trail of blood behind her.)  
  
Julius Caesar: Well, I don't know about the rest of you. But I'm going home before anything else happens.  
  
Catherine the Great: Me too.  
  
Genghis Khan: I go now!  
  
(The clones all make their way to their cars. Soon, the only ones left are Abe, Joan, Gandhi and Marie.)  
  
Abe: Need a ride home?  
  
Joan: I don't think Cleo's going to be pleased to see me.  
  
Abe: That's okay. You can crash at my place for a while. My foster parents won't mind. And don't worry about Cleo. Soon she'll get herself a new man. Maybe she'll hook up with JFK again.  
  
Joan: Thanks, Abe.  
  
(The two couples are about to leave when Mr. Butlertron wheels up to them.)  
  
Mr. B: Wait! There is something the four of you should see.  
  
(He wheels back into the meat locker. The four of them look confused and then follow him. Scene shifts to the ballroom in a close up of the wall where Matt's horrible message is. Mr. Butlertron points to those two indiscernible objects.)  
  
Mr. B: Look at this.  
  
(Abe, Joan, Gandhi and Marie look at the objects and gasp. The objects are revealed to be two hearts. In each of the hearts are a pair of initials. One contains the initials "A.L. + J.O.A" and the other contains the initials "M.G. + M.C." The four of them smile. Abe holds hands with Joan. Gandhi holds hands with Marie.)  
  
Joan: Seems our rescuer appears to be some kind of Cupid.  
  
Abe: Yes. A psychotic Cupid, but a Cupid nonetheless.  
  
(Suddenly, music starts. All four of them look to the left. Camera shifts to the left to show a DJ station. The song that is playing is Michael Jackson's "I Just Can't Stop Loving You". But there is no sign of anybody around.)  
  
Marie: It seems our little matchmaker is still around.  
  
Gandhi: Michael Jackson. An oldie but a goodie.  
  
Joan: Whoever you are, Mr. Psychotic Cupid, thanks for everything!  
  
Abe: Joan.  
  
(Joan turns to face Abe.)  
  
Abe: Would you like to dance before we go?  
  
Joan: I would love to.  
  
(Abe take Joan by the hand and places his other hand around her waist. They start to slow dance.)  
  
Abe: I'm sorry if I'm not exactly dressed for the occasion. Me being in my underwear and all.  
  
Joan: None of that matters, baby. All that matters is you and me right now.  
  
(As Abe and Joan dance, Gandhi and Marie watch. Marie sidles up to Gandhi.)  
  
Marie: Um Gandhi?  
  
Gandhi: Yeah, Marie?  
  
Marie: Shall we dance?  
  
Gandhi: Well, slow dancing may not be G-Spot's style. But in this case, I'll make an exception.  
  
(Gandhi and Marie start to slow dance. They dance pretty well together despite the difference in size. Camera pans away to show the entirety of the dance floor with the two couples dancing. The only witness to this magical moment is Mr. Butlertron who is holding the still unconscious Scudworth in his arms.)  
  
Mr. B: (sighs) Young love.  
  
(Then his eyes shift to the left and he sees something. Camera shifts to an upper part of the meat locker. Along the wall, the shadow of a hooded figure runs by. Camera shifts back to Mr. Butlertron.)  
  
Mr. B: Godspeed to you.Wesley.  
  
(Mr. Butlertron wheels off with the unconscious Scudworth in tow. Camera shifts to the couples dancing. Then the camera shifts to a seething Cleopatra watching the scene in disgust in the shadows. She is still covered with the fake blood.)  
  
Cleo: I'll get him back, Of Arc. You'll see. He'll soon be mine once again.  
  
(Camera shifts back to the dancing couples. The camera slowly pulls away. The scene is replaced by an outside view of the meat locker. The camera stops as the sounds of Michael Jackson fade away. A new scene fades in. It's of a metal pail being held by a hand. The voice of Matt is heard.)  
  
Matt: My fake blood doesn't smell right? Maybe it could use a little improvement.  
  
(Camera zooms out to show Matt walking through a dark wood. A large green tail sticks out from the bottom of his cloaked body. It is wrapped around a cart on which the frozen bodies of the Shadowy Figures are mounted.)  
  
Matt: It makes me feel happy that I have helped the clones. But despite this good feeling, it does little to sooth my tortured soul. I may have saved them from the freezer and I am currently in the progress of saving them from the Shadowy Figures. But will I be able to save them from myself?  
  
(Camera shifts to the back of Matt's cloaked head.)  
  
Matt: Shadowy Figures, my home is near. And my home is your prison. For I intend to subject you to horrors equivalent to what have made me what I am today. You created me to be terrifying and that's what I intend to do. I've got plans for you. Big, horrifying plans.  
  
(Matt's voice starts to change into its monstrous tone.)  
  
Matt: And soon, the clones will also know the true meaning of fear.  
  
(Matt rapidly turns around and shows his face. His other side has taken over. His eyes now glow red and his teeth have changed to fangs.)  
  
Matt: Matt Frankenclone's reign of terror will soon begin.  
  
(Matt laughs evilly as the camera fades out. His evil red eyes remain for a while before being replaced by the title card.)  
  
Narrator: Whoa! Now that was creepy. So what do you readers think of Matt Frankenclone? Mr. Nice Guy? Tortured soul? Or psychotic madman? You be the judge. Next time, in a very special Clone High fanfiction.  
  
(Scene shifts to show Abe in his regular clothing holding a bouquet of flowers and a box of candy.)  
  
Narrator: Abe tries to make up to Joan for being such a (bleep!) by trying to be the perfect boyfriend.  
  
(Scene shifts to show Cleo writing something down on a pad of paper.)  
  
Narrator: Cleo forms a plot to break up Abe and Joan.  
  
(Scene shifts to show five barrels in a cave. They are all labeled "Cockroaches")  
  
Narrator: It seems a certain creep-outer has seen too many episodes of Fear Factor.  
  
(Scene shifts to show the defrosted Shadowy Figures staring up in fear. Scene shifts to show Matt laughing maniacally.)  
  
Narrator: And learn more about Matt Frankenclone's tortured past and his connection to the Shadowy Figures.  
  
(The title card comes up again.)  
  
Narrator: All this and more on the next Clone High fanfiction. Well Matt, how did that sound?  
  
Matt (off screen, normal voice): Excellent, Mr. Narrator. Now say Mad Dr. Matt's fanfictions rule.  
  
Narrator: Not a chance!  
  
Matt: Come on! Mandy Moore said she loved Clone High when you told her to. You'd better do the same thing.  
  
Narrator: Mandy Moore is one of our fabulous guest stars. You're just a fan's creation who decided to butt into the story arc. You can't tell me what to do.  
  
Matt (monstrous voice): Say it! Or do you want to join the Shadowy Figures in their fate?  
  
Narrator: Uh, Mad Dr. Matt's fanfictions rule! Happy now?  
  
Matt: Say it like you mean it!  
  
Narrator: I did mean it!  
  
Matt: Liar!  
  
(Fade out)  
  
The End  
  
Author's Note: So what do you think? This little story is a prelude to a series of new adventures for the clones. Hope you enjoyed this fanfiction. Forgive my reluctance to write down cusses and swears. This is my first non G-rated fanfiction. Read and review please. As a final note, let's not let Clone High die! MTV would have to be insane as Matt Frankenclone to cancel such a great show. I don't care if we have to swamp MTV with e- mail and letters. We must make sure Clone High gets a second season. 


End file.
